Back home
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: Gabriella Montez just came back from Los Angeles. Now she's with her brothers. She finds friendship,joy,tears,complication and maybe even love with a attractive blue-eyed man named Troy Bolton. Will she stay or will she go back to LA? TROYELLA FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**All right. While trying to make more chapters for my other stories… I came up with this and thought why not make it a story? You judge if I should continue. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

**Fixed summary: Gabriella just came back from her exclusive boarding school in Los Angeles. She figured she needed to be with her family especially her brothers. Now here she is back to Alberquerque. She finds friendship, bonding time with her family, silly antics with her brothers and maybe even love from a certain very attractive blue-eyed boy. Will she enjoy being back home and stay for good or find more comfort back in Los Angeles?**

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she took a deep breath. She just transferred here at East High from 'Brooke wood boarding school in Los Angeles' ( I made it up). She spent her 2 years of high school there and after a long time of thinking about it she moved to East High. Although Gabriella did her freshman and sophomore year in 'Brooke wood' (Sorry if it's wrong) her brothers Jason, Shane and Nate (Yup. Camp Rock) studied there already since Gabriella is incredibly smart she had skipped grades and was actually in the same grade as her older brothers.

Right after graduating the 8th grade as their valedictorian Gabriella was offered an opportunity to study in a very expensive and exclusive boarding school in Los Angeles and she seriously could not decline to the wonderful opportunity even though it meant leaving her family and other friends… So she left and now she's back! She could no longer take the feeling of missing all the important occasions just because she had to study half way across the country and now here she is back in Alberquerque, Her home.

Yes, you may think that what she did was completely foolish. I mean turning down on a very exclusive school to be with your family? But, to Gabriella it no longer mattered. This is where she belonged and this is where she was staying.

Her brothers did not know that she just had flew-in from Los Angeles. She wanted it to be a surprise and also the wonderful fact that she also was offered a place at their beloved school. Gabriella smiled at the fact that she was about to see her brothers again. No words can express how much she had missed being with them. Dealing with their goofy antics, their annoying boyishness and everything else! This pushed Gabriella to actually pull up the strength to go through the doors and look for her brothers.

She was so nervous! What if they didn't like her? She was smart wasn't she? What if they think she's a show-off? Gabriella could feel everyone's eyes on her…She gulped. This made her walk faster.

But, the people were staring at her not because there was something wrong with her… She was also rather gorgeous! Her dark brown curls flew down to her back. Her flawless tanned skin made her stand-out through out the crowds of people. Her light brown eyes glistened… Her fair complexion also matched what she was wearing. (Hard to explain... Outfit in profile)

Gabriella was too busy looking for her brothers to notice that every guy was practically drooling. After finding no hope of finding her brothers she decided to approach someone… She chose the nearest guy to her. He was facing his locker talking a friend who wasn't really paying attention to him but, staring directly at Gabriella.

Meanwhile: Troy Bolton was into his morning antics… Telling jokes to his best friend usually they would be laughing hysterically right now but, This time he wasn't even looking at him! He was just staring at something behind him. "Dude! Are you even listening to me?"Troy asked. His best friend made no response. "Chad!"Troy said as he snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's face and nothing! He didn't even blink!

"Uhm. Excuse me?" said a small shy voice from behind him. Troy turned around and his mouth dropped. He was mentally slapping himself to check if he was dreaming. Why was an angel in front of him? Was he in heaven? He snapped himself out of his thought. "Yes?"He said tried to stay in a steady voice without gulping. "I was wondering if you know where—"Her voice was cut short when another voice came. "Ella?!"A frantic voice said that made her turn around. She gasped. "Shane!"She squealed as she ran as fast as she could to Shane Montez popular for being the captain of the school soccer team and for his good looks who pulled her into a huge hug and twirled her around. Everyone gasped. Shane Montez hugging a girl?! The Montez brothers had very clean reputations they did not have any girl friends nor were they seen hanging out with girls unless they were only friends. Not only were their gasps but, also groans and 'dang it's' seeing that the gorgeous brunette was 'taken' and also whines of girls who wanted to be with Shane. (Shane is also good-looking.)

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?!"Shane said excitedly. "I'm back for good, Bro! I'm studying here too."Gabriella squealed earning another hug from her brother. Bro? Everyone one had sighs of relief they were only siblings! WAIT! SIBLINGS?! "Wait till Nate and Jason hear!"Shane said as he hugged his sister again. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her to wherever their 2 other brothers were.

Meanwhile: Troy was very good friends with 'The Montez Brothers' and never has he seen Shane touch a girl more than a hand shake. (he didn't hear the 'Bro' comment) So there he was going to Nate and Jason to ask if they knew Shane's new girlfriend and weather or not it was true. To be honest he was slightly disappointed… The girl looked like a goddess and not only that she didn't look like the arrogant type of girl like most of the girls in East High. He was positive she was 'the one' and if she wasn't Shane's girlfriend and she was single he would definitely make 'the move'

"Montez!"Troy yelled from across the field as he jogged his way to the two brothers on the field who were fighting over a football. After hearing their sir name both boys looked around and saw troy. "Hey Bolton." The two boys greeted their good friend. "Hey guys. Have you heard the news?"Troy said. "What news?"Nate said. "You know the mysterious girl friend of Shane."Troy said. Nate and Jason's eyes widened "The mysterious what of who?!"They said out loud in the same time. "Sh!"Troy said as he quieted both his friends. Everyone started looking at them. "Sorry. It's just I THINK I just heard the term 'mysterious GIRLFRIEND' and Shane my brother in the same sentence. I think I need my ears checked."Nate said. "No you heard right."Troy said. "What? Not possible. Shane doesn't have a girlfriend."Jason said. "That's what I thought but, right at this moment Shane's with 'the mysterious girlfriend'" Troy said. "All right. I think I need to see this for myself."Nate said shaking his head in disbelief while Jason nod in agreement. "Let's go. I think I saw them coming here."Troy said as they started walked back inside the building.

"Shane is so dead to me and he's the one saying Gabriella's the only guy for him."Jason said in a whisper to Nate but, Troy couldn't help overhearing. Who in the world was Gabriella? Was she a good friend or maybe an ex-girl friend maybe? "We have to break it to him slowly alright?" Nate said. Jason and Troy just nod.

Back to Gabriella and Shane: "I can't explain how much you made my day by telling me you're here for good."Shane said. "I'm glad to hear."Gabriella said with a giggle. "Here comes Nate and Jason! Hide!"Shane said pushing his sister to hide behind the lockers.

"Shane!"Nate and Jason said at the same time. "Hey guys."Shane said with a huge grin. "Don't 'Hey guys' us! You have something you didn't tell us."Nate said. "What?"Shane said in confusion. "Your 'mysterious girlfriend'" Jason said. "My WHAT?!"Shane said. Nate and Troy sighed and hit the back of Jason's head. "We were going to break it to him slowly!"Nate said. "Oh… Right…"Jason said sheepishly.

From behind the locker: Gabriella could help but, react to the 'mysterious girl friend' comment. They must have the wrong guy. Shane does not date. She couldn't help herself she stepped out from behind the locker.

"That's not true."Gabriella said. "Ella?!"Jason and Nate said. "You know her?!"Troy said. "Know her?! She's our sister!"Nate and Jason said at the same time. Troy was immediately dumbfounded. "Wait. Wait. Wait! Is Ella 'my mysterious girl friend'?"Shane said. "I don't know! Ask Troy." Nate said. They all looked at Troy who was still dumbfounded. "Troy!"Jason yelled into Troy's ear that immediately snapped him out. "You have a sister?! How come you never told me?"Troy asked. 'The Montez Brothers' shrugged. "You never asked."They said. "So she's not your girl friend?"Troy asked hoping. "EW! No way!"Gabriella said in a disgusted look. Shane gave her a fake offended look. "It's not that your not good looking, Shane. I mean where in the world would I get my looks if it weren't from my brothers. I love you very much but, Ew! Yuck! Disgusting! I will not date you! You're my bro!"Gabriella said. "I know. I was just joking, El."Shane said.

"Okay. Wait. I'll make this clear then… First of all I'm Gabriella Montez their little sister, second I'm not Shane's 'mysterious girlfriend', third is that I'm staying here for good and I'm going to East High too and fourth aren't you two going to give your little sis a hug?"Gabriella said with a giggle which made everyone laugh as Nate and Jason gave their little sister a hug. "Gosh. It's good to have you back, Ella."Nate said in a laugh.

**Haha. Drama on the first day? Sorry if there are any typos. Is it good? Shall I continue? Leave reviews please. XOXO JoeJonasluver05**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update I got sick and I couldn't think straight anyway I think I feel better. So here's the next chapter for 'Back Home'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I was not paid for anything I wrote nor do I want to be paid.**

In the quad at East High

"So you're here for good?"Jason asked for what seemed to be like the 30th time. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jason. YES!"Gabriella said. "Gee! I was just asking."Jason said in defense. Nate and Shane snickered. "Okay. Why don't we get you to class? Do you know your home room already?"Shane asked as he wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulders. Instead of answering Gabriella reached into her bag and got her schedule and waved it in front of Shane's face.

"Who do you have?"Nate asked. Gabriella read her schedule. "Uhm… Ms. Darbus."Gabriella answered. "Awesome!"Shane said as he high-fived his 2 other brothers. "We got same."Nate said. "Oh! I think I need to switch I wouldn't like to be in the same home room as my older brothers! That's just… yuck!"Gabriella joked. Her brothers gave her a 'that hurt' look. "I'm kidding. Of course I'm happy to be in the same home room as my bros. I don't want to be apart from you guys now… I missed you guys too much!" Gabriella said with a giggle then they all laughed along.

"OMG. Is that your library?! It's huge! If I only knew you had a library this big I should've moved her ages ago! How come you never told me?! Oh my gosh! I need to check this out! I'll meet you in home room. Bye!"Gabriella said then ran into the library in front of her leaving her brothers staring at the place where she was. "So much for not being apart."Shane said. "Dude, it's cool. We all know that no one can take away Ella from books."Nate said. "Yes. Unlike us… I'd do anything to get away from a text book nowadays."Jason said with a laugh. "Same."Shane and Nate said as the 3 of them walked to home room.

With Gabriella in the library:

Gabriella walked through the section of books and was thrilled not even 'Brooke wood' had as many books as East High has. She was definitely going to enjoy being at East High. She started walked backwards to see all the books but, then hit someone accidentally making him drop all the books he was carrying on the floor. "I'm so sorry. It was very stupid of me to— Hey… I know you!"Gabriella said as she helped the guy pick up the books then looked up and saw his familiar face. The guy laughed. "I bet you do because I know who you are."He said politely. "You do?"I asked with a giggle. "Wait I'm flirting?"Gabriella mentally asked herself.

"You are Gabriella right? I'm Troy Bolton the guy with your brothers this morning."Troy said. "It's nice to meet you, Troy."Gabriella said as she shook hands with him giving him her million dollar smile and he smiled back. "He's cute and he reads too! I love a guy who reads!"Gabriella blushed in her mind. "You read a lot?"Gabriella asked. "Yes. I might be a jock but, I need to keep the grades up."Troy said. Gabriella almost melted he was jock which means he likes sports and he likes to read and oh gosh! He has that cute little smile and the AH-DORABLE blue eyes. A combination of things she likes! "I see. So you run in the same circles as my brothers."Gabriella said. "Yeah." Troy said. "Well, how come when my brothers see a text book they start to run first chance they get."Gabriella said with a giggle and troy laughed along.

_Ring!_

"Hey, That's the warning bell. I guess we should get going."Troy said. "Your right. I still have to find my way to class. Looks like a tardy on the first day."Gabriella said. "Oh hey. Let me help you. Who's your home room?"Troy asked. "Ms. Darbus."Gabriella answered. "We have the same. Mind if we walk together?"Troy asked politely. "Lead the way."Gabriella said. Then they both started walking to Ms. Darbus' homeroom.

(This is what is going on in Gabriella's mind)

1st He's cute  
2nd He likes sports (Author's note: Gabriella is sporty just like her bros)  
3rd He has nice hair  
4th He has perfect blue eyes! I am such a sucker for those kind!  
5th He reads! And he seems smart!  
6th He's friends with my brothers  
7th He's nice!

Oh gosh! He's—Wait! Gabriella! You just met him you can't possibly like him like him! …yet I mean I still need to actually get to know him more an—"Gabriella?"

Back to reality

"Gabriella?"Troy said trying to get Gabriella's attention since suddenly she was so quiet. "Huh? I mean yes?"Gabriella said. "Are you okay?"Troy asked. "Yeah sure."Gabriella said politely.

**Okay. I know it's not my best work but, I tried to make it one of my best but, I guess I'm still sick. Still not thinking straight… I hoped you liked it anyway. I'll try to update soon for both my stories. Thanks for reading XOXO JoeJonasluver05**


End file.
